Blood And Tears
by TheScarletWings
Summary: A short story about Katarina, the Sinister Blade and Talon, the Blade's Shadow. Something strange has been going on in Noxus, and the two unfortunate ones will be the ones who find out. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama Rated M for sexual themes and swearing. Katarina x Talon
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the enormous delay. Neither of my stories have progressed for months, and I am sorry for that. It's been a rough school-year, and I'll be working during summer, so I'm still not as free as I want to be. However, I have more time off, since it's summer; I'll get my stories updated as soon as I can.

Anyway, here's a new story. This has been in my head for quite a while, and I finally had the time to write it. Well, the first chapter anyway.

WARNING: This story contains sexual and extreme themes, swearing and OOC-ness. It's rated M for a reason, kids. You might call it a form of "fetish", but since it's FanFiciton, this should be normal. Still, read at your own risk. First chapter isn't that bad though.

Please give this story a review, if you can. I'd love to hear people's thought son my stories, so I could improve and know if anyone even enjoys my stories.

Forgive my grammar, I am not English, and I haven't perfected it either.

Themes: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rated: M (sexual themes, swearing, violence)

Pairing: Katarina, Talon

* * *

It was early morning; bright sun was peeking over the hills, breeze was rustling the trees, birds started singing and the noises of cities and villages rose.

It was another day in Runeterra. At first glance it seemed peaceful, but from the inside, war still lasted. Political shenanigans continued to this day, and they didn't seem to stop any time soon. It had kept the countries busy for many years.

Demacia, the ever-bright place of justice and peace, and Noxus, home of the dark and violent, were the main rivals of the land. Never understanding eachother, never agreeing with eachother, never be-friending eacother, even on the Summoner's Rift, as if they were two siblings fighting.

Even though nothing to extreme was happening between them, the two had still sent out small troops of warrior and spies to threaten the other. It was foolish, as every time a troop or a spy was sent out, few did return. This was scarring both Demacia and Noxus, their people only living to become warriors and serve their country, following orders of their war-torn commanders and dying of the battlefield soon after.

To put it simply, no side was better than the other, as the war lasted on.

On the streets of Noxus, a redhaired assassin walked down the road, her face showing irritation and slight anger. She made her way to one of the many pubs of Noxus, slamming the door open and looking around the room, fire in her eyes.

„Allright, party's over! Get your asses moving!" she shouted, waking up the tired and drunk men.

They stared up at her, some drooling from hangover, some still half-asleep. The entire place was a mess; swords and knives had been thrown across the room, hung onto walls and ceiling, most of the tables were upside down or broken and the chairs were lying across the floor, as the men were sleeping over everything they thought was a reliable bed when they were drunk.

„I'll say it again, get the hell up, idiots!" there wasn't much change, the men weren't bothered much, only moaning and yawning.

It doesn't take much for the Sinister Blade to lose her temper; she walked up to one of the lying men, picked him up from his hair and held a knife to his throat. The man woke up immediately, wincing in pain.

„Get the hell up your ass! You bunch of fucking morons!" she yelled, making the hungover men wake up this time, looking at the poor guy infront of her. „While you all were drinking off your mind, one of those Demacian spies stole one of Swain's battle-strategy maps that were hidden in the very same safe-house you idiots were supposed to be guarding!" she threw the patheric man back, glaring at everyone.

The men felt ashamed, groaning in anger and trying to get up, ending up falling.

„W-We're sorry, lady Katarina," one of the men said, hiccuping. „we got a b-bit out of hand with the beer."

Katarina sighed in frustration, „Noxus won't tolerate aloofness one fucking bit! All of you should have your heads hung by tonight!" she said. The men stared in shock at eachother. Was the map really that much of a big deal, anyway? Swain could come up with ten more in just a few hours to replace it. Of course, if the Demacian see it, they might get a hold of their basic strategies and eventually counter them.

„L-Lady Katarina! Please, forgive us! Please, have mercy!" they all pleaded on their knees, like dogs begging for forgiveness from their master, which it probably was.

„How do I know that you won't fuck up next time? It's bad enough as it is, since you all go drinking every weekend!" she looked down at them.

„We won't let anything like that happen ever again, we swear," the man at the front, who looked like the leader of the troop said, looking back angrily at the rest, „right, men?" he shouted.

„Sir, yes sir!" they shouted back, some giving a hiccup or two at the end.

A knock on the wall from outside came. The men looked up for a second, when Katarina turned her head to see who it was. She looked back at the men, who turned their heads back down again.

„Stay here. I'm not done with you yet." She said, making sure her words would get in their heads. The men gulped and nodded, some still saying 'sorry'.

Katarina went outside to meet the Blade's Shadow, her co-worker and servant. However, through the years, she had started to see him more as a friend and family. Her memories with him taking down Demacian troops, training together, spending some nights on rooftops and talking about whatever came up in their mind; they seemed to matter a lot. Ever since her father had left, she had left herself closed and cold toward others, afraid of letting them in her heart. But Talon, although cold and bland at most times, seemed to understand her the most. He was a friend, a brother, a man she could trust and count on at all times.

„What is it? I'm in the middle of something right now, Talon." She said, still slightly irritated from the drunken bunch.

„I came here to let you know about the map that was stolen last night," Talon said, making her raise an eyebrow at him, „Swain said that it was one of the foul maps he uses to trick Demacians. He said he had sent the troop drinking, so that the spy could steal it and make the next Demacian troop counter us. But we'd be countering them, if they think the map is real." He said, taking a deep breath and looking at Katarina, who gawked at him.

„So, basically, commander Swain was behind all this, and he had planned it all. I wonder why he didn't tell you about it, though." He added, scrathing the back of his head.

The Sinister Blade had to take everything in. After a minute, she let out an angry sigh, stabbing a knife into the wall.

„For fuck's sake, Swain. I swear to god, I'll kill that old bird." She mumbled. It wasn't the first time Swain messed with her. Apparently he liked getting Sinister Blade's nerves, making her life a pain. What a sadist. Well, what can you expect from a Noxian, anyway?

Katarina turned and walked into the pub again, giving a long glance at the kneeling soldiers.

„You're free to go. Just make sure you won't fuck up again, got it?" she said in a commanding tone.

The men didn't dare to question her sudden change in speech, „Yes, lady Katarina." They all said in unison, getting up clumsily and running out in a line.

After all had left, Katarina gave a look at the drunken bartender, who started to clean up, then shut the door and started moving back towards her home. She almost forgot about Talon, who had been standing there quietly and emotionless. He started walking next to her, giving her a sense of his presence.

They walked together for a while, 'till Katarina stopped and looked at the ground. Talon stopped aswell, looking at her. She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh.

„This early in the morning, and I still have to work my ass of. Great." She said quietly, talking to herself.

Talon stared at her, his face showing no emotion, but he did feel sorry for her. She's had a very tight scheduele lately; training, assassinating, battle-plans, commanding the ever-drunken troops. She hasn't even got the time to relax much, either; only a few hours of sleep at best.

„What are you doing up at this hour, anyway?" she suddenly asked, looking at Talon.

„It's my shift. I have been up for the whole night, for the past days. I'm not Swain's favorite either." He said casually.

Katarina was taken aback for a second. She didn't have any idea that Talon would be up every night just 'cause of Swain's demanding orders. A lot of the troops's duties were passed onto him, like cleaning the streets, working at the blacksmith and roaming the borders of Demacia at night, to see if anything's up.

She didn't notice his tired eyes until now. Compared to his scheduele, Katarina was having a better time off. She also remembered that they hadn't talked for a while, not to mention spend time together after work.

„If this keeps up for too long, heh," he chuckled lightly, something he rarely did. „I might aswell leave this place. Not literally." Katarina understood what hea meant. No human can survive under such conditions, and same applies to them aswell.

After a minute of silence, Katarina looked up, „I'll talk to Swain about this. That old man should get atleast something through his thick skull." She said. Talon nodded.

They continued walking towards their 'mansion'.

It was afternoon. The once-bright sun was setting behind the fields. The city life of Noxus kept going though, with pubs getting filled with exhausted soldiers, yet again.

Katarina and Talon had a rough day. Swain didn't listen to a word the two had to say, he said a tight scheduele is what makes the two assassins strong. Their day was filled with breath-taking training, duties around their home and keeping and eye on soldiers. They even went on a small trip across the field, only discovering a wandering Demacian troop (and killing them).

Both were exhausted, and agreed that no matter what Swain says, they'll sleep tonight. And for more than two or three hours.

The two were walking across the hallway of their house.

Suddenly, a snake-like noise came from behind them. They stopped and looked back, as a woman with long, loose hair, a night-goun and snake-tail beginning from her hips, slithered closer to them.

„Afternoon, lady Cassiopeia." Talon greeted her. She gave him a smile and a motion of her snake-like tongue.

„What do you want, Cass?" Katarina asked her.

„Oh, sssso cold, Kat," the half-snake said. „I came to ssssay goodnight, dear sisssster." She hissed playfully.

„Cut the crap." Katarina replied angrily. Cassiopeia gave her a frown. The siblings, even though caring for eachother, never seemed to get along lately.

Cass sighed, „A lot of ssstrange stuff has been going around recently. I know you guysss have been busssy, but don't you think that's a bit ssstrange? I mean, just a few weekssss ago, everything was pretty normal, compared to what's happening now." She said.

„Do you think something's up?" Talon asked, „Demacian troops aren't that frequent, so I don't think there will be a war happening soon, and I don't see the reason why we have to train harder than usual."

„Of course something's up," Katarina said. „we wouldn't be at the brink of our survival if there wasn't something strange going on." She added.

„I heard that Swain's planning on ssssomething. Maybe that's the reasssson you guy's been-„ Cass was cut off by Katarina's growl of anger.

„I fucking knew it! That bastard's trying to mess with us again! Ugh!" she groaned and started walking fast into her room to get some sleep. It's pretty obvious she's had enough of today.

Talon and Cass looked at her as she stormed into her room and shut the dorr, without even saying goodnight.

„Jussst be careful, Talon," Cass looked worriedly at him. „keep my sssister safe."

Talon nodded at her, and they parted ways.

Katarina layed in her bed, her right cheek pressed against one of the pillows. She faced a window, seeing the pale and bright moon.

She shouldn't have ran away like that. Atleast saying 'sorry' would've changed her childishness. What would Talon think of her, after complaining and whining like a brat? She quickly brushed that idea off her mind. There's other things to worry about than some stupid feelings.

The redhead sighed and reached out to blow the candle, leaving her room as dark as the night itself. She turned away from the window.

A bird landed on the sill of the window. Pecking its' wing, then opening its' six eyes (three on each side), and screeching demonically.

Katarina woke up, but just as she was to stand up, something hit her head and she fell back, unconscious.

* * *

Allright, that was the first chapter. I know nothing really happened here, but it's supposed to be a build-up. Heh.

Again, please review.~


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Hey everyone.

Sorry for another enormous delay. I was so certain that I'd get this story finished sooner, since it was supposed to only be 2/3 chapters. Ugh.

I'm currently trying to polish the story itself, and that can take some time aswell. So I decided to atleast give you the half of the chapter, if any of you were eager for the second chapter at all (if you were, thank you.).

However, much doesn't happen in this one either, since it's another build-up/explainer-chapter, and I have to apologize for that too. I hope you still enjoy this one, and know that the final chapter/the-second-half-of-this-chapter will be done shortly.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I greatly appreciate criticism and/or compliments and tips.

_pie6013 : I don't blame you. That kind of quotation-mark is because of my European computer, and I have noticed it from American writings/fanfictions, that you don't have that sort of thing, and might've never learned about it. I hope it doesn't bother you, though. Thank you for the review~!_

Please enjoy, and give me your opinion by reviewing, thank you!

* * *

A few weeks ago.

_The moon was bright this night, lighting up the dark streets of Noxus. The night was filled with loud cheering and singing of drunken soldiers in pubs. There wasn't really anything to be cheering for, the war between the two nations hadn't changed at all, but somehow the men saw a reason to celebrate. _

_On the rooftops of the Du Couteau's, two young adults were sitting, both gazing upon the streets of Noxus. _

_One with the hood spoke up, his voice a bit rugged, „The moon is beautiful tonight."_

_The other one, a woman with long red hair, looked at her companion, „I guess it is." She replied._

_A moment of silence passed. It wasn't awkward, but peaceful. The two had a rough day, as heard from the man's voice. _

_The two had come up here for the last few months, enjoying eachother's friendly presence. Even though one was a daughter of a high-class man, and the other her servant from the slums, they respected eachother equally, and saw the other as a friend._

_The woman noticed her hooded companion's sad look, as he gazed at the moon. She didn't talk at first, but curiosity, maybe even concern, took over her mind, „What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly._

_The man kept his eyes on the moon, „I..." he started, „nothing." He answered blutnly, „Nothing of your concern." He added._

_The woman was less than unpleased with the answer she got. She frowned and sighed. 'It's probably something personal,' she thought. 'Talon usually doesn't mind telling me what's on his mind.' She was surprised that she even cared. Since when does she?_

_Another moment of silence passed._

„_Katarina," Talon suddenly spoke, turning his head to her. She looked back at him with a questioning look. „what do you think is going to happen in the next few years?" he asked._

_It was a rather odd question to ask, she thought. But if that's something the Blade's Shadow wants to talk about, then be it._

„_I don't know," she said, shrugging. „wherever this war takes us all." _

_It's a sad thought, but it's true. If the war keeps going on, anything could happen. Both were hoping that Noxus would eventually conquer all, but that's still questionable. They couldn't even win against Ionia, not to mention all Runeterra._

„_Once you become a high commander," Talon started. „you won't need me. You'll have plenty of other men under your control than you do now." He said. If his voice didn't sound emotionless and cold, it would've sounded as if he was worried. He's great at hiding his feelings though._

_Katarina was speechless for a second. She hadn't really thought of that. Or atleast she didn't want to. She had thought of Talon as a family member, through all the years. He was one of two people who mattered, who hadn't left her. _

„_I guess I'll leave Noxus when that happens. I wouldn't want to be a burden." He said, looking back at the moon._

_The Sinister Blade was angry at this point. She glared at Talon, he didn't see though. _

„_You're not leaving." She said, anger in her tone._

_Talon looked at her, notcing how mad she looked. He was a bit confused._

„_You're not leaving me." She repeated, Talon opening his mouth slightly at the 'me'._

_Katarina looked deep into his eyes. If looks could kill._

„_But-..." Talon started, but was cut off. „I'll find a way to make you stay. You'll be a high-ranked assassin by then, so you can't leave." She said, her voice cracking up a bit._

_The hooded man was still a bit confused, but what his companion said made him think that someone here will miss him, badly. Of course she didn't dare to admit it. It made a slight smile come up to his face. _

_Katarina noticed his stupid smile. She realized what she had said, turning her red face away from him. 'Great. Now I made myself look like an obsessed teenager.' She thought. She looked back at Talon, who was facing the moon again. The smile on his face hadn't left. Katarina felt a smile come upon her lips aswell, not bothering to change it. _

_They spent the night sitting quietly on the rooftop, eventually even falling asleep on it. It was one of the best nights they'd had in a while._

Present.

Katarina woke up with an enormous headache. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering what happened before she fell unconscious; a screech and a strange-sounding 'poof'.

She noticed her current position; she was on some large bed, hands tied with rope onto some bars behind her head, her mouth covered tightly with a bandana and on top of that, she was completely naked.

She was extremely confused and scared, trying to free her hands, failing. She looked around the room for anything sharp she could reach, but it was far too dark for her to see anything.

Yelling didn't help; her muffled voice roughly hearable.

Suddenly, the room was lit by candles, and Katarina noticed two figures. She squinted her eyes to see them better, until they came closer.

She gasped; Swain and LeBlanc.

At first, the Noxian assassin had a thousand questions in her mind, but now she got the idea of what was going on. She tried to get her hands free, but her squirming was useless.

„Well, well, well," Swain started, walking closer to the bed. Katarina gave him a glare of death, disgusted by his presence. „I didn't think such a highly ranked assassin would get captured so easily," he chuckled evily, coughing at the end. „but, I guess you weren't on your guard either."

'Why the hell did he want to capture me, anyway? What the fuck's going on!' she screamed in her head. Confusion and anger painted across her face.

The Noxian commander walked next to Katarina, making her remember that she was naked. She crossed her thighs and tried to flip her hair over her breasts. Her eyes didn't leave him however.

Swain noticed her embarassement and chuckled even more. This made Katarina angrier than ever, as she tried to shake herself loose from the rope, failing, again.

„Ahh, save your strenght," he said between his rough chuckling, „you're gonna need it for later."

Katarina couldn't imagine getting violated by such a filthy old man. The thought however brought even more anger into her mind, but she also started to feel scared. What kind of things would he do to her? He's a transforming monster-bird, and who knows what kind of fantasies he has.

„Don't worry though," he said, with a more serious tone, „it won't be me." He turned to LeBlanc, nodding his head at her. She did the same back, and grinned seductively, making her way out of the room.

What Swain said made Katarina feel slight relief, but the anger and slight fear still remained. Also, she didn't know why Swain would kidnap her in the first place.

„You might be wondering why I captured you," he started, walking around the bed slowly. „and also, why have I been such an annoyance to you. Surely you have noticed the tight scheduele and unforgiving training." He said. The commander knew that she had noticed it all, and was simply playing coy with her.

He made his way to a small table with vine and glasses on it, pouring himself some. Katarina's glance didn't leave him, even though he wasn't facing her anymore.

„From my observations, and from what my troops and watchbirds have noted, the Demacian soldiers have gained rapid strenght lately. Their trainings were made much more strict, their motivation to serve their country stronger and their overall physical appeareance is much more..." he finished pouring his glass, placing the wine back on the table. „intimidating." He finished with an annoyed tone.

„Their motivations must've come from the churches, which we clearly lack of, and their training has rarely consisted of drinking every night." He said with more annoyance. Compared to them, Swain's soldiers were very low at all standards.

„So," he turned his face back to Katarina. „I've come up with a new strategy. I want to make my assassins much stronger, since we have more of them than those Demacians do," he chuckled pityfully, „and thus I started making your training harder."

Katarina got some answers, but she was still more than confused why she was currently tied unto a bed, naked. What did that have to do with her training?

„Oh, but," he walked back to her, sipping from his glass. „you might be curious as of your position right now, right?" he couldn't stop playing with her nerves, it was too fun.

„Well, I've heard that sexual activity is another way to burn fat and gain both physical and mental strenght." He said. His theory was poor, but logical.

„Also," he took another sip. „I've grown sick and tired of all the work I've had, so it's time for some good entertainment, aswell." He grinned. Kat would've torn his throat out if she wasn't tied up.

Swain then stood up and bent down onto her, giving her another grin, „And what would be more entertaining than to watch a maiden lose her virginity." He whispered.

Katarina was gasped, her mind struggling to fight her emotions. She stared wide-eyedly at him, her breathing stopped. 'How the hell did he know? Why the fuck is he doing this!' she screamed in her head. She tried to free herself again, harder than ever, but failing once again.

Swain started to laugh, his demonic-bird-like voice raising up, until he coughed again, turning himself away from Kat, straightening up.

The door opened, and the Deceiver stepped in, holding a chain. She pulled in a naked muscled, brown and long hair man. The man had a blindfold covering his eyes, his hands cuffed infront of him. He had quite a few bruises along his sides and back, which Katarina assumed were done by LeBlanc.

Katarina's eyes widened when she recodnised it was Talon. His breathing was rough and heavy.

'_He would've taken the chance to escape by now, if he wasn't beaten up like that... What did that bitch do to him?' _the Sinister Blade thought, her mind still panicking. She tried to struggle herself free again, but with no use. It was obvious, they had to do this horrible act.

LeBlanc slowly walked forward, pulling Talon along, who walked toward the way he was pulled. He stopped when he hit the bed, as LeBlanc walked next to Swain, observing the two assassins with grins.

The Deceiver summoned her clone near the door, who closed the it and walked behind the ever-scared and angry Blade's Shadow, pushing him forward and making him step on the bed, kneeling before Katarina, who's emerald eyes were filled with fear.

„Let the show begin." Swain chuckled evily.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Wow I'm such a teaser, aren't I? Sorry again for the cliffhanger, I just wanted to post this as 2.5, since I hate making people wait.

Hope you're ready for the final submission, though. It will be kinky, if you didn't realize it yet, heh.

Thank you for reading, and please review if you feel like sharing your opinion/tips/criticism/cookies!~


End file.
